


In the Beginning

by TheShinyLizard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyLizard/pseuds/TheShinyLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the set up story for the soul mate universe. So Close, Raywood story, is set in this universe. The story follows these rules.</p><p>When you find a genie and you already have money from creating a successful internet company, what do you wish for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

“So what is your wish, Master?” The genie barely concealed his derision at calling the acne spotted boy ‘master’. It would be a compliment to call him a man.

“Well-” The boy thought for a second, looking down at his fingers and ticking things off on a mental list. The genie could have heard what the boy was muttering under his breath if he wished to strain his ears but no he didn’t.

The boy stalled out on his fourth finger, the ring finger as humans called it.

“Master?” The genie prompted. The sooner the boy made his ridiculous wishes the better. Then genie could go back to watching his football game. If only Donovan wasn’t laying down on the job.

“I uh- Well I want… Do you have rules on what I can and can not wish for?”

Well, it seemed the boy had a brain after all. For once the first wish wasn’t going to be wasted on something frivolous.

“There are some basic rules. I can’t make anyone fall in love with you. Raising people from the dead is a no go- going back in time and visiting them though is entirely possible, but preventing their death in the first place would mess with the time continuum and- wibbly wobbly their death can not be stopped. Last but not least. I am not a contract, for hire killer.”

The boy nodded at each of the rules. Hmm. Maybe the boy wouldn’t be so bad after all. First wish hopefully wasn’t some trite cliché like being the richest person in the world, that one got old fast. It also never made his masters happy.

“Any other questions?” The genie asked. He flexed his hands and wiggled them, getting ready to work his magic and then get back inside his lamp to cheer on Donovan. “Or are you ready to get this show on the road?”

“One more questions, just for clarification purposes. If I want to make something into a wish, do I have to say ‘I wish’?” Hmm… He really was a smart chap actually. He was much better than some masters who forgot that a genie needed to hear that line before they could do anything.

“The words are necessary. And then I will make them come true.”

The boy brightened up at that. A smile spread across his face. “Alright then, I wish-” On hearing those fateful words the genie could feel the surge of power that rose within him, waiting to do his master’s bidding. “-for everyone in the universe until the end of time to know who their soulmate is. Not by hearing their name or something like that but, the name of their soulmate is written on their arm- no, their wrist. Their skin is marked by the name of their soulmate, that’s how they know. So when you meet someone and hear their name you would know that that person is perfect for you in every way- Oh! People know what their mark means too. So it doesn't scare anyone when they first see it.”

Before the genie could do or say anything else he cast his magic and spread it through the universe, reaching across the stars and touching alien races that in all of time would never meet humans but his master had been specific and said everyone in the universe so the race of Hnnjarens would also know who their soulmates were.

Now thankfully his master had allowed him a little leeway and genie was able to ignore all the children, he wasn’t a pedophile and he wasn’t about to encourage parents to try to find their children’s soulmates straight out of the cradle. Besides a person’s personality wouldn’t have matured well enough to even single out who their soulmate could be. So the genie targeted only those who had made it past their culture’s age of majority.

There was also a little bit a revenge worked in the magic; he was a genie, he had to rebel some how. His master hadn’t said that people should all be able to read their marks. He wasn’t specific in that regard. So genie made sure that the name of the soulmate would be written in the primary language of the soulmate. It was his way of getting back at his master, small but satisfying.

Not only would this wish be active now but it would be active forever. His magic would always be working to figure out a person’s soulmate. He’s now been set up as the universe’s matchmaker. He was never going to be able to watch another football game again.


End file.
